Enlist
by YappiChick
Summary: John asks Teyla to join SGA-1. Takes place after "Rising".


Disclaimer: SGA doesn't belong to me. Bummer.  
Author's Note: Another episode, another tag. :D As always, I would love to hear what you think! :D

* * *

What a difference a day makes, John thought wryly as he walked down the corridors of Atlantis.

Within the last twenty-four hours, he botched a rescue mission, resulting in the death of his CO, leaving him as the military officer in charge of the base. His actions apparently led to the awakening of some horrific vampire creatures that were intent on killing humans. And more specifically, him.

Somehow his time in Antartica didn't seem so exotic now.

As per Elizabeth's instruction, John figured out who he wanted to be part of his team. Already, he asked Ford, who was eager to be a part of team SGA-1, something that would have never happened under Colonel Sumner, and Rodney, who seemed genuinely surprised that John wanted him on his team.

Now, he had one more person to invite to his team. Unlike the others, he had no idea what this person was going to say to his proposal.

As he entered the Athosian section of the base, earthy scents flooded his senses. It was almost as if they had somehow brought part of the forest on Atlantis. Before he could walk more than several feet, one of the Athosian women greeted him. "Good afternoon, Major."

He smiled. At least he had done the right thing by bringing the Athosians to Atlantis. They were protected from the Wraith. At least, for the time being. "Hey, is Teyla around?"

With a nod, the young woman led him to Teyla's quarters. "Thanks," he said, excusing her. Briefly, he considered crossing his fingers, as if that would increase his chances of her agreeing. Banishing that ridiculous thought, John waved his hand in front of the door crystal.

Moments later, Teyla opened the door. "Major!" she said, surprised. "I was not expecting you."

He took in her appearance. She was wearing another one of the Athosian shirts that cutoff several inches above her belly button. John mourned the fact if she did agree to be on his team, those tops would be concealed by the flak jacket.

Forcing his eyes away from her distracting body, John looked around her room. Despite the devastation of her village, John was pleased to see that they were able to salvage various items from Athos. 

"Everyone getting settled in?" he asked.

"As best as they are able. There are some of my people who believe that we should not be here. That it is disrespectful to the Ancestors," she answered truthfully.

He suppressed his frown. Maybe asking her to join his team wasn't such a good idea. Offending their only allies in the Pegasus galaxy didn't seem prudent. 

"However," she continued, not noticing his discomfort, "I believe being able to stay on Atlantis is a gift. For once, my people will not have to worry about a culling by the Wraith. I am relived."

Instantly, his worry disappeared. Maybe she would consider leaving the comfort of her own people to stand with him--if only for off-world missions. "I'm glad to hear that," he said awkwardly, still not quite sure how to ask her.

The silence prompted Teyla to ask, "Was there anything else, Major?"

"Yeah, well, Elizabeth wants me to assemble a team and I was wondering if you want to be a part of it," he cringed. It was not exactly the smooth talking he was hoping that would come out of his mouth.

Teyla looked at him curiously. "What exactly does this team do?"

He shrugged. "You know, go off-world. Try to find some ZPMs, that kind of thing."

"And you would be in charge?"

He didn't see where she was going with the question. "Yeah," he said slowly.

Her eyebrow rose. "I have not been under the authority of a man for many years, Major," she said, a challenge in her voice. Her eyes, however, were playful.

John was not going to be easily deterred. "Well, considering the fact that you know more about this galaxy than anyone, I would say that my 'authority' is rather limited, wouldn't you?" he shot back with a sly grin.

She smiled at his humbleness. "I will join your team. However, my obligation is to my people. Their needs must be met first."

"Not a problem. We'll make sure their needs are met," he said, feeling relieved. "Meet me on the balcony outside section G-4 after lunch. We'll have shooting practice. You need to get familiar with our weapons."

"Very well," she agreed. "But, only on the condition that you will learn the Athos style of hand to hand combat as well."

"Sure," he agreed. 

After all, he thought, how much pain could a little sparring with Teyla bring?


End file.
